Shindiggery
by Miss-Cody-James
Summary: In the episode "Shindig", the camera panned out, cutting and ending with Captain Malcolm Reynods and Inara Serra sitting on the walkway in the cargo hold. The following is a story about what might have happened.
1. Cargo

**Mal and Inara sat, legs dangling over the walkway in the upper deck of the cargo hold. They had been enjoying some wine, compliments of Kaylee.**

**The two cheers. "Seriously, but seriousss-ly, I got stabbbb-ed" Mal stammered, drunk at this point. He could barely lift his shirt to show the wound that he had acquired, on her account. But oh- how she was worth it. **

**Inara was definitely feeling the effects of the strong, intoxicating liquid. She leaned over to kiss the bandage covering the stab wound, her dark curls grazing his pants. . When she gazed up from his injury, Mal's face was just inches from hers. She wasn't usually this forward. "Thank you" she said softly, slowly adjusting upright when his lips crashed into hers. He had been wanting to do that for so long. Too long.**

**Inara let a small, satisfied sigh as she melted into the kiss. All this time of sexual frustration was releasing itself and it felt amazing. His hand moved to her cheek, slowly pulling their faces closer, his lips parting hers as their tongues met. Wine wasn't the only thing they tasted, they tasted **_**lust**_**.**

**Mal's hand ran up Inara's thigh, his nails lightly dragging. It sent a chill down her spine. He kissed down her neck. The very gesture made her instinctually bite her lip.**

**Mal positioned himself on top of her, gently laying her hair down on the walk. "Not here" Inara said, her eyes wide as she looked to the closed doors on either side, just feet away that any crew member could just come through, at any moment. **

"**Why should we wait a moment longer?" He gave his signature, charming grin.**


	2. Wonderlust

**Letting passion take over, something Inara hadn't allowed herself in a long time, she pulled his face back to hers, fingers rushing his button down to release him of the gray fabric. Mal kicked off his boots, one of them, dropping down to the floor, just missing one of many cattle they had picked up.**

**She discarded his shirt, her eyes admiring his body hovering over hers. He wasn't perfectly sculpted but he had a nice, strong chest. She ran her fingers down it, lightly dragging her nails, "take me Mal". Of course he was more than happy to oblige. Their mouths crashed into each other like magnetic force was pulling them together. They both let out a moan of satisfaction.**

**Mal rolled, pulling her on top of him. Inara sat on top of him, slipping her satin robe down her body seductively, before turning her shoulder to show him the zipper to her dress. She looked down at him and smiled, she didn't have to instruct him for he knew instantly what she wanted. His hands made their way around the body of her fancy dress until his fingers pinched the zipper, pulling her dress open. She pushed the gown off each of her shoulders, it pooled around them.**

**Captain Tightpants was certainly earning his name right now. He looked down her exposed torso, eyes in awe of everything he had been imagining, being presented before him. He kissed her neck, down to her collarbone. Inara moved away, with just enough space between them to slip the dress that was separating them, to the side.**


	3. The Adult Content

**She positioned herself right on top of his tenting pants and let out a sounds of pleasure. It was closer then they should have ever allowed themselves to be, yet it felt like it was exactly right. Surely someone of her standing should be more proper and know how to control themselves in these situations, but this wasn't like any situation she had ever been in before, she had completely let go of control.**

**Mal grasped her thighs that were to either side of him. Her hands hastily made their way to his belt, removing it in one swift motion with both grace and ease. Mal felt himself growing harder as her hands made their way to his button and zipper, exposing his chub. There was only their undergarments separating them now.**

**Running his hands up her curves to her breasts, he gave them a taut squeeze. She rolled her head back, enjoying every sentation. Her body rocked against him at a slow, steady pace. They both wanted to be closer. Inara pulled his 'tool' out of the fabric and began stroking it. She smiled, keeping eye contact. Mal's hands were on a free for all, running all over her smooth skin.**

"**May I?" Inara asked more out of customary habit than anything. Mal nodded as she moved back and ran her tongue up his member. She flicked the tip a few times before taking the head in her mouth. She sucked slowly but with the force of desire behind it.**


End file.
